‘Only You, My Love’ Beats Rival Koreanovela on Pilot Telecast
April 9, 2015 Government-sequestered TV station IBC-13 known as the undisputed number 3 network in the country airing the PBA and NBA games, longest-running feel-good fantaseryes Janella: A Teen Princess and Voltron Man, the longest-running game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and singing-reality show Born to be a Superstar. Now, they're airing a comeback of Koreanovela, Monday to Friday, 10PM is Only You, My Love as part of TreseBella, which is the panic-buying imports of telenovelas from Mexico, Taiwan and Korea. TreseBella's much-awaited comeback being shown on primetime Korean drama Only You, My Love debuted strongly on its premiere telecast last Monday (April 6) with a national TV rating of 17.8% beating GMA's Empress Ki with 15.1% and ABS-CBN's Unforgettable Love with 7.9%, based on data from Kantar Media. TreseBella offers Only You, My Love to Korean drama fanatics, starring Han Chae-ah, Sung Hyuk and Ji Joo-yeon The Koreanovela, topbilled by three of Asia’s most popular artists Han Chae-ah, Sung Hyuk and Ji Joo-yeon, successfully sustained the high rating delivered by the Mexican drama Siempre te Amare in its late primetime slot, who will moved to its late afternoon slot for HapoNation. It was also among the top trending topics in the country in popular micro-blogging site Twitter. The Koreans said that if the number of viewers of the series reaches to two million, they could bring the lead stars to Manila to meet their fans may be puzzling viewers used to seeing soaps in obviously more popular free TV channels. If ratings go much higher, the production team is willing to bring the entire cast to the Philippines," revealed Tessie Taylor, sales and marketing for IBC-13. "This is the channel's experiment to find out how Koreanovelas are received when aired in a smaller network and if such widens its reach. The guys from Kapinoy fans are confident that Only You, My Love would kick start the network’s re-imaging. “We want to be boxed in as a network that airs programs that Filipinos to watch. We also want to be known as an audience-friendly network. And Only You, My Love, is just the beginning,” they said. This is the kind of drama that many Filipinos enjoy watching, considering that Channel 13 is a giant network. Only You, My Love is compelling story about the birth of multi-family living under the same roof! There is a tremendous growth in the number of single households and people who choose to live in a shared house for economic reasons. A woman who used to be a producer but ended up being a market vendor; a middle aged woman abandoned by her father and family; a single daddy and a foreigner; people with different stories are gathered under the same roof in attempts to save money. Don't miss Only You, My Love weeknights at 10 p.m. after Dahil Ba Sa Kanya and back-to-back with La Tempestad on IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime. For more updates like https://www.facebook.com/ibctresebella on Facebook and follow @TreseBella on Twitter.